


Ren • dez • vous

by yuki_no_neko



Category: Love from Outta Space, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_no_neko/pseuds/yuki_no_neko
Summary: It was the right place at the right time to confess to Gun... or so Off thought.A continuation of what happened in Love from Outta Space. This took place after Gun called Off to play bowling.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Ren • dez • vous

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Have fun reading 😁

Off woke up from his sleep confused and with a splitting headache. Did he go back to sleep after he called Gun? He can’t remember at all. He tried to recall what happened 2 nights ago. There was a heavy rain while he was alone in their house. The television was on and the news reporter said that Halley’s Comet has made its appearance on Thai skyline. He was busy playing when there was a sudden blackout. The lights came back and Off noticed something smoking outside in their backyard then a person came out from the hole—right there was an alien who came from a planet Off couldn’t register the name in his brain.

But why can’t Off remember his face? 

He is sure he spent 2 nights and 1 day with the alien. He fed him, they watched movies together and Off can even count the times the alien attempted to kiss him! The alien also took care of him when he got sick, and he played with his film—right—his camera! 

Off gets off of his bed, wincing at the pain he is feeling in his head before running downstairs to get his camera only to be disappointed when he sees that the films are still intact. 

_ Was it all a dream? _

Off turned on the television only to be surprised about the news. It is still the 10 th of March. So it was a dream after all? It was reported that Halley's Comet, the one in his dream, will make an appearance early in the evening. 

_ “I love Off.” _

Where did he hear that? In his dream? The alien? But why does it sound like Gun? But it's imposible... Gun would never—

The more questions he asks himself, the more his headache becomes painful. Deciding to get some painkillers, their telephone rang and Off changed route to answer it.

**_“Hello?”_ **

“Hey, Gun. What’s up?”

**_“Are you maybe… available later? In the afternoon?”_ ** Why does Gun sound sad?

“Hey, are you alright?”

**_“Yeah. I’m fine.”_ ** No he’s not.

“Should we get dinner together? I can be there at 6.”

A silence. Off is getting worried. Should he go earlier instead?

“Gun? Do I need to go there now?”

**_“No. I think 6 is great. But… Can we meet at the usual spot at the hilltop? I need to tell you something.”_ **

_ “But you, if you love someone just tell them the truth before it’s too late.” _

__ Off doesn't remember where he heard that but Off would be lying if he’ll say his heart is not pounding hard in his chest. His grip on the phone tightened, taking a deep breath.

“There’s something I want to tell you too.”

* * *

Curse him and his sleep-deprived self and his stupid headache. He fell asleep while thinking too hard about what Gun is going to say to him and his idea of confession. Yes, Off is finally going to confess to Gun about the feelings he has been keeping from his best friend for 4 years. With that determination, Off pedaled his bike as fast as he can, climbing up the hill to meet Gun there. He is now 15 minutes late and if Gun wanted to watch the comet from there, then he still has 20 minutes’ left. 

Once he arrived at their usual spot, Off hopped off of his bike and ran to where they always sit but Gun is nowhere to be found. Catching his breath, his sweat falling down from his face, Off shouted Gun’s name which echoed back to him. Gun is not the type of person to ditch him so he’s sure he is just hiding in there somewhere.

“Gun, where are you?” He looked from side to side, but no sign of Gun. He then checked the time.  _ 12 minutes.  _ Why is he getting anxious?

The rustling of leaves caught his attention and he then noticed that something was glowing somewhere behind the trees. Off is a scaredy-cat but he followed where the light is. 

“Gun, is that you?” There is no answer. He continued to walk, flashlight in his hand. They said, follow your heart and it tells him to go where the light is. 

They are indeed true because there, surrounded by trees is a glowing Gun, hugging his knees as if he’s scared—and Off is scared because why the heck is Gun surrounded by some kind of green light. Off accidentally stepped on a twig and that made Gun look up.

Their eyes met.

_ 8 minutes _

Gun’s once beautiful brown eyes are now green—but that’s not important. What Off got worried about is Gun's tears. He is crying. Without any other thoughts, Off ran to where Gun is and held him in his arms. He doesn’t care if he is glowing, if his hair and eyes are now green, or if he is colder than the usual human temperature. Gun is crying and Off hates it whenever the latter is hurt. 

Off felt Gun move his body around only for Gun to wrap his arms around his neck. He pressed his lips on Gun’s hair, hugging him tightly as he tried to stop him from crying. “Hey. It’s alright. I’m here now.” Gun’s body is cold but Off felt so warm.

_ 6 minutes _

“I’m so sorry,” Gun sobbed on his shoulder. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Off comforted him, running his fingers through Gun’s hair. It’s still silky and soft. 

Off’s breath hitched when Gun’s lips pressed on his neck. It’s not the first time he did that—as a matter of fact, it’s a normal thing between them. But somehow, the way Gun kissed him this time breaks his heart and he doesn’t understand why. And somehow, his heart aches. Why does he have a bad feeling about this?

Gun pulled away from the hug, his lips curled up in a smile but his tears never stopped flowing. And as if a wave of déjà vu happened, he suddenly remembered about the alien disappearing from his dream without a trace. Memories flood like the kiss on his neck made him remember about the dream he once had and yes it was definitely Gun. His eyes waters and with trembling hands Off reaches out to cup Gun’s face.

_ 3 minutes _

“G-Gun—no—“ Off’s voice shakes as he speaks. There are a lot of things he wants to say at that moment. He still needs to confess his feelings for the latter. However, it is hard finding his voice not when all he can think is Gun disappearing right in front of him. Therefore Off pulled Gun into another hug and cried his heart out, burying his face on Gun's shoulder. “Please stay.” That's all he managed to say.

“I’m so sorry, Off. I’m so sorry.” Gun tightened the hug, gripping on his shirt, also not wanting to let go. If this is painful for Off, how much more for Gun? 

The light surrounding Gun brightens and Off can see Gun’s body slowly fading away. He doesn’t know how much time he has left therefore, he looked up and pulled Gun in for a kiss, feeling those lips on his for the first time—and probably the last. Gun responded to the kiss and Off didn’t waste any time to deepen it, savoring Gun’s taste, familiarizing the softness of his lips, and how it perfectly fits on his.

Gun pulled his lips away but leaned his forehead on Off with their lips still centimeters away from each other. He took Off’s hand and pressed it on his chest. 

“You asked me in your dream how would I understand human love and I understood what it is because of you,” Gun started, taking a deep breath obviously trying to compose himself, tears threatening to fall once again. The clock is ticking after all. “Always remember Off. Wherever I will be, you will always be here. You are the only person who can fill in the space right here. Only you own my heart.” 

_ 1 minute _

Gun by now is almost translucent. Off wants to cry again but he smiles instead. At least Gun’s last memory of him is him smiling, the smile Gun always says he loves. Gun must have had the same thought as him because he laughed. 

Leaning back, Gun held out his index finger towards Off.

_ I love you. _

He saw that in his dream. Gun always did that with him. It was weird at first but it became their daily greetings and goodbyes, or whenever Off does something for Gun, or if Gun was shy. And now… he understands what it meant. 

Smiling, Off touches Gun’s fingers with his. 

_ I love you too. _

  
  


Their surroundings brightened. 

  
  


The comet passes by them. 

  
  


And it took Gun away from him.

  
  
  
  


"Goodbye."

* * *

  
  
  


**_Epilogue:_ **

**10 years later**

  
  


"Mr. Jumpol, your new assistant is here." 

"Send him in, Mild. Thanks." Off is busy signing some papers when his door creaked open.

"Please take a seat." Off ordered, slowly looking up to meet his new assistant.. "I'll just finish this and then—" The words got stuck in his throat as he stared at the man in front of him. Short soft hair, round eyes, thicky, pouty lips, height just a head shorter than him…

  
  


"Hi." Off's breath hitched.  _ His voice. _

"I'm Atthaphan Phunsawat." 

_ Am I still dreaming?  _

"But you can call me, Gun." A teasing smile.

_ His smile. _

  
  


And that's when Off knew.

  
  


His love from outer space is finally back. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was inspired to write this after watching Naam Chon's OG FMV edit : [ My Destiny ](https://youtu.be/Cz1N0zthGkg)
> 
> I honestly don't want to write an epilogue but OffGun deserves to have a happy ending so 🤧
> 
> Please do stream [ Love from Outta Space ](https://youtu.be/9JfxlGewx1s) 💚
> 
> You can also scream at me in my twitter 🤧 [@yu_kiiie](https://www.twitter.com/yu_kiiie)
> 
> love lots for OG 💚


End file.
